


beep boop

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Pointless, Robots, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto decides Ignis needs some help after Altissia. And he's got thebestsolution.(vague chapter 13spoilers)





	beep boop

**Author's Note:**

> this is **completely** yodepalma's fault and i refuse to accept responsibility.

The first thing Prompto does when they get to Lestallum is build a robot.

No. That’s not true. The first thing he does is spend a week hiding and crying in his room. _Then_ he builds a robot.

It’s the best one he’s made so far. It’s hard to find what he needs, but Aranea is willing to help. It means he has to deal with her _looking_ at him like she wants to say something. But whatever it is, she keeps it to herself.

And it keeps him busy. When Gladiolus drops by Prompto has an excuse. It’s flimsy, but Gladiolus doesn’t push. Leaves him to it.

 

It takes almost a month just to build the case. It takes another to program the basics. Prompto begins to worry by the time he’s done Ignis won’t need it anymore.

 

They’ve been in Lestallum for four months. Ignis counts every day. He hates that he counts every day. He can’t stop counting every day.

Prompto knocks on the door, interrupting Ignis staring at the window. It’s pointless for him to even _have_ a window.

He considers ignoring Prompto knocking.

Prompto knocks again. “Iggy? C’mon Iggy, please open the door.”

Ignis crosses the room carefully and opens the door. “Prompto.”

“I, um. I have something for you.” Prompto sounds quieter than usual.

“You do?” Ignis takes a careful step back.

“I do.” Prompto edges into the room and shuts the door behind him. “I… I don’t know if you need it. Or if you’ll even want it. But I made it, so…” Prompto falls silent.

“What is it?” Ignis tilts his head slightly.

“It’s… It’s a robot.” Prompto sounds like he’s blushing. He probably is.

“A robot?” Ignis echoes. He remembers Prompto always tinkering around with them. The scrap metal they turned into when they broke. The _very_ obnoxious beeps. “Why?”

“To help you.” Prompto whispers. “If you want it.”

Ignis is about to snap out a no, but Prompto sounds… “To help me?”

“It can see you. And scan the room and tell you where everything is. So you can’t bump into anything.” Prompto sounds almost… excited.

“I don’t bump into anything,” Ignis points out quietly.

“Oh.” Prompto sounds deflated. “Oh. Okay.”

Ignis takes a deep breath. “Can I hold it?”

“Oh. It’s kinda heavy.” There’s a thudding noise near Ignis’ feet. It _sounds_ heavy. “It’s right in front of your feet.”

Ignis crouches down and reaches out, searching until his fingers hit something smooth and cool. It doesn’t feel like the robots he remembers Prompto making - spindly and spiky things. He runs his fingers over the robot. It feels like an over-sized salt shaker, only rounder. There’s a small button on the back - well, he thinks it’s the back.

“Is that the on switch?” Ignis asks.

There’s a pause. “Yes,” Prompto says.

He was probably nodding. Ignis sighs quietly. “Thank you.” He stands up.

“You don’t wanna turn it on?” Prompto sounds surprised.

“No.” Ignis shakes his head. “I thought you’d like to do the honours.”

“Oh.” Prompto lets out a shaky breath.

Ignis smiles towards him.

There’s a beeping noise. A booping noise. A chime. Ignis relaxes his jaw before he can clench it too tightly.

“Initialising!” There’s a very _high-pitched_ robot voice.

Ignis grinds his teeth. “Does it _have_ to sound like that?”

There’s a boop. “Is this better, Sir Ignis?” The robot asks in a deeper voice. It’s… almost cute.

Ignis frowns. “Sir Ignis?”

“I… I programmed it to be polite.” Prompto chuckles nervously. “But it’s got a self-learning AI! I spent _so_ long on it, and-”

“Sir Ignis!” The robot interrupts. “Were you aware your pants and shirt are c-c-contrasting colours?”

Prompto chuckles more nervously. “The speakers aren’t very good. So… it stutters.”

“Ah.” Ignis pauses and runs his hands over his pants. “Prompto, what colours am I wearing?”

“Sir Ignis!” The robot is practically _chirping_ at him. It sounds like it ought to be vibrating in front of him like an excited animal. “Your pants are dark green and your-r-r shirt is bright orange.”

“Bright orange?” Ignis scowls. “Who- Gladio. I’m going to kill him.”

Prompto’s laughter is muffled, probably behind his hand.

“Does it have a name?” Ignis carefully reaches out a foot. There’s the sound of something rolling away from him.

“Please don’t kick me, Sir Ignis!” The robot’s beeps sound harsher. It’s _scolding_ him.

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Ignis mutters under his breath. “I’m sorry.”

This is ridiculous. He apologised to a _robot_. And _meant_ it.

The robot boops cheerfully. “I forg-g-give you, Sir Ignis!”

“Prompto?” Ignis crouches down and holds out a hand. "A name?"

The robot whirs and bumps into his fingers. Like a very smooth, unpattable cat. That Ignis is _not_ stroking like a cat.

“I didn’t assign one.” Prompto’s fingers bump against his and dart away. “I thought you should. Since it’s yours.”

“Oh.” Ignis stands up.

“Perm-m-mission to scan!” The robot whirs.

“Is it _spinning around_?” Ignis asks.

“Y-Yes.” Prompto lets out a nervous laugh. “I… I know you can’t see it. But I could. And it made it more fun to work on when…” He trails off.

Ignis reaches out a hand. Bumps it into Prompto’s chest and finds his shoulder. Squeezes it. “Thank you, Prompto.”

Prompto squirms slightly. “It… It was nothing. But you should give it permission.”

“Yes, please!” The robot beeps.

“I give you permission?” Ignis drops his hand and shrugs slightly.

There’s a _very excited_ chime. The robot whizzes off.

“It wants to scan your apartment,” Prompto explains. “It has a sensor and a camera…” He pauses. “Like, your fridge… If you hold the door open and ask it to scan the items it will. Then it can tell you... I mean… You… you probably _know_ , but it can help.”

Ignis is about to say ‘I see,’ but he closes his mouth and takes a breath instead. “That sounds very useful. Is this what you’ve been doing?”

“Since… Since we arrived.” Prompto sounds like he’s blushing. “I wanted something to do.” He adds in a quieter voice.

Ignis nods. He can understand that feeling. It’s been driving him crazy for weeks. Months. Too long. “I appreciate it, Prompto.”

Prompto scoffs quietly. “I told you already, it was nothing.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“W-Well I better. Leave. Right?” Prompto chuckles softly.

“You have lunch plans?” Ignis moves towards the table and sits down in the single chair.

“Not… exactly.” There’s a shuffling noise - Probably Prompto shifting his weight. “I just don’t want to get in your way.”

“You’re not.” Ignis puts his hands on the table. Stretches his fingers. “You’re hovering by the door.”

Prompto chuckles. “Well, you never invited me in. Not… Properly.”

Ignis sighs and shakes his head. “ _Prompto_.”

There’s a rapid shuffling noise. Prompto skittering closer. He stops near the kitchen counters.

“I’d offer to make you lunch but…” Prompto laughs. “I’ve been getting most of mine from the markets.”

“They must be very busy.” Ignis says quietly. He tilts his head towards his hands.

“Y-Yeah.” There’s another pause like Prompto’s nodding. “They’re packed with refugees. And everyone’s worrying about food supplies and…” He trails off. “Gladio’s been helping keep the peace.”

“I presume it’s not very peaceful?”

Another pause. Shaking his head. Or shrugging. Maybe _both_. “He heard it will take another few months to get the greenhouses running properly. But there’s not enough food to last for everyone…”

“Rationing?” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest.

“Yeah.” Another pause. “But people in the markets have been trading secrets to make food last longer, mostly the hunters when they pass through. So it’s not all bad. People are just…” Prompto sighs. There’s a long pause before he adds under his breath. “I’m getting really sick of stew.”

Ignis chuckles. It feels unnatural. Has it really been so long?

It’s probably better not to think about it. “I think I have some spaghetti in a cupboard.” Ignis waves a hand towards them. “You’re welcome to look.”

“Naw.” Prompto sounds like he’s smiling. “The robot will tell us in a few minutes. Just enough time for you to think of a name.”

Ignis drums his fingers against the table. “I’ve never been good at naming things.”

“Well, here’s your chance.” Prompto takes a few steps towards the table. It practically _puts_ him at the table.

Somehow they all got _nice_ places to stay. Places too big for them. Ignis turned down three before they gave him something small. Small enough that he could count his steps and not get lost. Not bang into the walls.

The robot beeps and rolls towards him. Stops and turns towards the fridge.

“Please!” It chirps. “Open th-the door.”

Prompto chuckles and opens the fridge.

“Thank you!” The robot chimes as though it’s humming happily.

“It’s very. Beepy.” Ignis mutters.

“You could tell it not to be.” Prompto says. “If it bothers you.”

Ignis shakes his head slightly. “I suppose you’ll stop me from naming it Beep, won’t you?”

Prompto scoffs. “Uh, yes.”

Ignis considers. “What about Boop?”

Prompto groans. “ _Iggy_.”

Ignis smiles. Slides his hand across the table. Leans his chin against the other. “You might have to help me out, then.”

Prompto whines. “No way. Your robot. Your name.”

Ignis lets out a _slightly_ dramatic groan. “You’re worse than Gladio.”

“Am _not_.”

Ignis would bet money that Prompto is pouting. A _lot_ of money.

“Uh-huh.”

Prompto scoffs. “You… You need another chair, you know.” He huffs. “I can’t even sit down.”

“It’s not as though I have guests to entertain.” Ignis turns his head away from Prompto.

The robot chimes loudly. “Sir Ignis! Sir Ignis! I have finished my sca-a-an.”

“Maybe I should call it ‘Stammer,’” Ignis teases.

“Don’t be mean!” Prompto groans. “It’s not the robot’s fault.”

The robot chimes as if it’s agreeing. “Please li-li-lift me.”

“Oh, right.” Prompto grunts as he - presumably - lifts the robot. There’s a banging from Ignis’ cupboards. “See any spaghetti?”

“Please wait until I have f-f-finished.” The robot sounds _annoyed_.

Ignis is a little in love with it. Not that he plans to admit that aloud.

Prompto huffs.

The silence is less awkward this time. Ignis taps his fingers against the table and tries to think of a name. He’s fairly certain that Prompto would veto everything he’s coming up with. He sighs and flops his head onto his arms.

“I give up,” he mutters.

“On what?” Prompto asks. His voice is strained. Just how heavy _is_ the robot? Did he _carry_ it the entire way?

“A name.” Ignis sighs. “I relinquish the duty to you.”

Prompto groans. “C’mon Iggy, that’s not fair. And don’t get all.... Etiquette-y on me.”

Ignis hums. “Etiquette… Ettie.”

“You’re going to name it _Etiquette_?” Prompto groans.

“No.” Ignis lifts his head. “Ettie. What do you think?”

The robot - Ettie - chimes. “I think it’s a pr-r-retty name!”

“See? She likes it.” Ignis tries not to sound smug.

Well, he doesn’t try very hard. Prompto groans louder.

Ettie boops. “Scan complete! Please put me down.”

Prompto grunts and there’s a definite _thud_.

Ettie _whoops_ and whirs around. “There is spaghetti in the left c-c-cupboard on the second shelf.”

“Thanks.” Prompto rattles around in Ignis’ cupboards. “You don’t mind, right Iggy?”

Ignis beckons with a hand. Ettie zooms over to his fingers and nudges against them. “No Prom. I don’t mind.” He pokes at the robot’s head. “But you can’t call me Sir.”

“Yes, Mr Ignis! Updating protocol.” Ettie beeps reassuringly.

Prompto chuckles. “I told you. She’s polite.”

Ignis sighs. “Makes up for you, I suppose.”

“ _Hey_!”

 

It takes him a few weeks to learn how to cook again. Ettie helps. Prompto was right about that - she _is_ helpful. And being able to cook makes his days - well, they’re not really _days_ anymore - a lot better. Prompto visits for lunches and dinners, and the company is nice.

 

After a few months, Prompto stays over for breakfasts. And after a few _more_ months, he finally stops leaving. That company is even _nicer_.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know much about robots so let's just _pretend_ , okay?
> 
> (the robot's design is based on [Kuri](https://www.heykuri.com/), which i found googling something else ^^;;)


End file.
